A Perfect Mistake
by XxprincessbeexX
Summary: After a crazy night of drinking, Sonic is pregnant. With Shadow's child. FEM!Sonic
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I got another idea for a story! But don't worry I haven't forgot about A Broken Heart I will finish it later. And once again, Sonic is a girl in this story. I do not own the official Sonic The Hedgehog characters. They belong to SEGA/Sonic Team. Enjoy! **

**A Perfect Mistake**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

****Shadow's eyes popped open. He recognized the room he was in. It was his own. But, Something seemed different though. His head hurt like he had been hit by a train.

He slowly sat up on his elbows in the bed, the whole room swayed back and forth because he was so dizzy. _Why does my head hurt so much? _He thought as he put a hand on his head. Shadow back tracked yesterday in his mind. _Sonic came over yesterday... and she convinced me to go to the bar. She started a drinking contest and... the rest is just a blur... _Suddenly, Shadow felt something move in the bed beside him, kicking him in the leg. Someone was in the bed with him!

Shadow looked over to see a blur of blue. It was hard to keep his eyes focused because of the throbbing of his forehead. The blur turn over in the bed. Shadow immediately recognized the face. "What are you doing in my bed?" Shadow yelled at the cobalt blue hedgehog laying right beside him. Her eyes immediately popped open as she jumped up in surprise at the angry hedgehog's booming voice. "Gah!" Sonic screamed as she quickly rose up in the bed. She looked around the room trying to figure out where she was. Her vision was very blurry, she couldn't really focus on anything. " Wha? Huh? Where am I?" This definitely was not any room in her house that she knew for sure.

"Ouch... my head... what happened?" Sonic mumbled as she too put a hand on her head and tried to think. _Oh!_ _I went over to Shadow's place! And invited him to the bar. We starting having a drinking contest... I don't remember anything after that..._ She then noticed someone was next to her. Who was sitting next to her? She looked over and immediately recognized the red and black hedgehog. "Shadow?" She said as she became wide awake. "Why are we in the same bed together?" She asked him. "That's what I'm trying to figure out..." The male hedgehog snapped as he sat completely up. At that point, they both noticed they were naked... Both hedgehogs blushed.

"We didn't do, uh, that...did we?" Sonic asked the red and black hedgehog, hoping this awkward moment would pass and be forgotten. "I think we did..." Shadow replied back with a scared tone. Both hedgehogs turned away from one another, embarrassed and ashamed of what they had just done. Neither one of them said anything for a minute or two. So many things were racing though their minds at the moment. Shadow couldn't believe what he had just done with the one hedgehog he couldn't stand in the least. _Why would I do that with her? I hate her! _He was absolutely furious at Sonic. Now more than ever he wanted to beat her... However, the blue hedgehog was lost in her own thoughts. She was very aware she could be pregnant now. And by the hedgehog that hated her. They did not use any protection. _Oh boy... This is bad... This is real bad!_ Her thoughts were starting to scare her a bit... _Calm down Sonic... This doesn't mean you actually are pregnant! It doesn't happen every time! _Still she didn't even want to bring up the possibility that there was a chance she could be pregnant to Shadow. She didn't bring it up... She didn't want him more angry than he already was...

The eerie silence was broken between the two as Shadow spoke up. "This is all your fault!" He growled as he pointed an accusing finger at the blue girl hedgehog. "What?" Sonic replied without thinking. "You are the one who came over here and talked me into going to the bar. It was your idea to have a drinking contest. It's your fault!" Shadow argued his case like a lawyer would in the supreme court. He was putting all the blame on her! "Yeah, but you went with me! And you got drunk too!" She argued back. Shadow said nothing back to her, he had nothing to say. Because in the end Sonic was right... He did go with her to the bar and he did get drunk, he could have not went with her, but he did. Shadow didn't know why he even agreed to go with Sonic in the first place. Come to think of it, why did she even want to go? Shadow knew that Sonic wasn't a drinker.

Sonic turned away from Shadow again, clearly she didn't want to make eye contact with him at all. It was just to awkward. _How could I have been so stupid... If anyone finds out about this, they'll think I'm a slut..._ Sonic thought, she just wanted to forget this whole thing ever happened. Her thoughts were interrupted as Shadow spoke in a quite voice. "We tell no one of this..." She turned back and looked at the dark hedgehog. "I thought that was just one of those unspoken type things..." Sonic retorted, coldly, yet, almost jokingly. "How can you joke at a time like this? Now, we tell no one of this..." Shadow said, hoping this awkward moment would end soon. "Agreed." Sonic replied. "Now," Shadow started, "Get out of my house..." His voice was cold.

Without another word said, Sonic moved to get out of the bed. She stopped when she realized what she was doing. Sonic was about to get out of the bed totally naked! She grabbed the sheets off the bed and covered her body up in them. She looked back at the red and black hedgehog with a glare. "Cover your eyes!" She suddenly snapped at him. "But you have the sheets-" "I don't care! Cover your eyes!" She cut him off mid sentence and was still giving him that glare. Shadow rolled his eyes before putting his hands over his eyes as the blue girl commanded him to do. After she made sure he wasn't looking, the body shy hedgehog got up from the bed and started collecting her clothes scattered all over the floor. Once she had everything, she ran at the speed she was known for out the door, slamming it shut and knocking the door off the hinges behind her. Taking the sheet with it still around her body.  
>After she left, Shadow wrapped another sheet around himself. He got out of the bed, picked up the door and slowly put it back in place. <em>She broke my door? That's so like her... <em>Shadow rolled his eyes and dropped the sheet. _At least she's gone. Now for me to make myself decent..._

Meanwhile, Sonic was walking down the hallway. She was looking for Shadow's guest bathroom. She had never been back into this part of the house. It was always the living room she was in. Sonic opened a door. The guest bedroom. _You would think a bathroom wouldn't be this hard to find... I'll go ask Shadow where it's at. That's the last time I'll talk while I'm here. Becuase this is just awkward..._ Shadow had just put the door back in place AND dropped the sheet. But, Sonic didn't know this. She walked up to the door and knocked. It fell backward! What happened next made them both blush! Sonic seen Shadow NAKED!

Sonic turned her eyes away. She couldn't believe what just happened! He was gonna kill her for sure! Shadow screamed, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET OUT OF HERE!" "I'm gone!" Sonic yelled as she dashed to the geust bedroom she found earlier. _Why did HE break his door? Is he really that mad we got drunk and slept together?_ Before she finished that thought, She was into her clothes and on the way home. She didn't bother putting her gloves on, she wanted to get out of the awkward moment that seemed to linger even though she had left the scene of the crime. She had a feeling this one awkward morning would come back to haunt the both of them... It would never be easily forgotten. She had a feeling it would follow her the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of A Perfect Mistake! I do not own the official Sonic The Hedgehog characters. They belong to SEGA/Sonic Team. Enjoy! **

A Perfect Mistake

Chapter 2

It had been a little over a month since, Sonic and Shadow's little "incident." And neither one of the hedgehogs had seen each other since then. Every time the thought crossed Sonic's mind, she would quickly throw the thought away, trying to forget it ever happened. But, it was not easy to forget... Everyone noticed a change in her lately. She wasn't acting like the usual carefree and cocky hedgehog everybody knew, but instead was quiet and usually zoned out. It was like her mind was in a totally different world half the time... Another thing was, she didn't run as much as she used to, or so it seemed like it. She seemed tired all the time now to run, which was unlike her. But, nobody asked questions, they figured she would eventually snap out of it, and be back to her old self in no time... This was Sonic after all, and nothing ever got her down.

Tails was now over at Sonic's house. The two of them had spent the whole day together, just hanging out. It seemed like they never got to enjoy each others company anymore, because they were always to busy fighting Eggman all the time. They were talking and laughing and having fun, until Tails, had mention Shadow's name in there current conversation. Sonic froze at the mention of the red and black hedgehog's name. And once again her mind was completely out of the world. Tails' words went in one of the blue hedgehog's ears, and out the other. She was suddenly reminded of what her and Shadow had done. She recalled everything that had happened. Both of them getting drunk, and having sex, and waking up the next morning in complete shock at their stupid actions. _I made a horrible mistake that day... how could I have been so stupid?_ Sonic thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tails waving a gloved hand in front of her face, and calling out her name.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled out trying to get her attention. Sonic snapped back into reality as she jumped slightly when the twin tailed fox shouted her name. She faced the fox with a sheepish grin spread across her face, trying to pretend that she had heard everything and was paying attention, when really she hadn't heard a thing he said. "Sonic did you even hear a word I said to you? You have been acting real weird lately, you know." Her little acting gimmick didn't work one bit, Tails was starting to catch on. "I...have?" Sonic asked as she looked at Tails, trying to look puzzled. She knew exactly why she was acting quote-unquote "weird." "Yeah, you have. Everyone has noticed it. Is something bother you? If something is bother you Sonic, you know you can talk to me about it." Oh no, there was no way she could tell Tails what had happened between her and Shadow. What would he think of her? What would he say? She couldn't tell ANYONE! No telling what Shadow would do! "You know the reason I've been acting so weird lately, is well, because...uh...I haven't been eating chili dogs. I've been trying to lose weight, but, it's not working. So, how about I go make us a snack?" She said as she stood and ran to the kitchen. Tails just sat there puzzled. That was not the reason for her strange behavior lately, that he knew. Sonic was hiding something from him...But, whatever it was, she probably just wasn't ready to talk about it yet. _Maybe it's a girl thing, and she's just to __embarrassed__ to talk to me about it..._ Tails thought.

In the kitchen, Sonic was making chili for the chili dogs. _Oh man...Tails is getting suspicious now..._ Sonic thought. She looked at the chili as she was cooking it, thinking about nothing now but, delicious, yummy, chili dogs. She inhaled the aroma of the cooking chili as her mouth watered, craving for the taste of her favorite food. Suddenly, she got awfully sick to her stomach! She put a hand over her mouth, she felt like she was going to vomit... A blur of blue was all that could be seen as Sonic dash into the bathroom. Tails flew in the bathroom after her, to see Sonic leaned over the puking up her guts. "Sonic! Are you alright?" he said as he ran to her. _Since when does chili dogs make Sonic sick? _Tails thought as he watched the poor hedgehog vomit, trying hard not to get sick himself. Finally, Sonic held up her head when she couldn't vomit anymore, she looked like she didn't feel good. "Ugh...I don't feel so good Tails..." she said in almost a whisper. Tails watched as the sick blue hedgehog left the bathroom and walked into the living room. She laid down on the couch, eyes closed and hands on her stomach. "Uh...Sonic, I think I'll go so you can get some rest okay? I'll be back sometime later to check on you..." Tails said as he prepared to leave. He didn't want to bother Sonic if she was getting sick. "Okay...bud..." Sonic said. Tails was already out the door, and on his way flying home. He hoped Sonic was alright, she hardly ever got sick. But still, he couldn't help but think that Sonic was hiding something from him...

Sonic was laying on the couch trying to rest. But her mind was racing with so many thoughts. _How could I get sick on chili dogs?_ She thought. Sonic had to admit though, she had been feeling a little sick from time to time for the past month. There were times she felt so tired she didn't even what to go running! And when Sonic didn't feel like running then something defiantly was wrong! She even had some slight dizzy spells every now and then, but nothing to serious. Sonic turned to face the back of the couch. It was then she remembered, in her rush to get to the bathroom earlier, she had forgotten to turn off the stove! She turned over sat up, then, stood to her feet. She walked sluggishly back into the kitchen and over to the stove. _Don't smell it..._ She thought to herself as she reached for the knob to turn the fire off. And she looked at the boiling chili. Her stomach flipped, and back to the bathroom she ran.

After she was sure she wouldn't vomit again, she walked back over to the stove, closed her eyes, and held her breath. She quickly grabbed the knob and twisted it into the 'off' position. She didn't even bother to throw it out. She just walked back into the living room, plopped down onto the couch and closed her eyes. And she prayed that whatever was wrong with her would only last a few days. While trying to relax, she thought to herself. _I've been feeling a little sick for about a month now...But it only seems to be getting worse..._ Suddenly Sonic's eyes shot wide open. Her one night stand with Shadow was a month ago... How could she have over looked it? She was having pregnancy symptoms! Fear struck her as she jump up from the couch. _Oh no! No no no no! _Sonic thought as she ran out of her house in panic.

Sonic ran to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test. While she was in the pharmacy, she worried about any one seeing and recognizing her, because of what it was she was buying. That was all she needed right now... Rumors about her going around.She walked past every aisle, and looked and sped read all the signs. At the last aisle, she found a sign in the middle of the aisle that read, "Family Planning," then it showed a man standing next to a woman who was holding a baby. Sonic loved yet loathed the sign. It made it easier to find what she was looking for, and even easier to know why she was there. In the section, she passed a whole row of all different kinds of birth control. _It is mocking me..._ She thought to herself as she walked pass to get to the pregnancy tests. She didn't care what it cost, she just grabbed one, and walked to the register, praying no one would not recognize her. She paid for the test, walked out the door with her plastic bag in hand. As she walked down the sidewalk, she seen a pink blur in the distance coming towards her. As it got closer, she recognized her best gal-pal, Amy. Sonic turned to run, but, it was too late. "Sonic!" Amy shouted. Sonic turned reluctantly to face the pink hedgehog. Amy noticed the plastic pharmacy bag in her friend's hand. "Been to the pharmacy?" Amy asked, as if she was worried. "Yeah..." Sonic said back, hoping this awkward moment would pass. "What did you get?" Amy asked, curious. "Oh, just my contacts..." Sonic lied. She didn't even wear contacts. And she hoped Amy didn't know that... "Oh...cool..." Amy said, obviously bored with the conversation now. "I'll see you later..." Sonic yelled over her shoulder as she ran for home. Amy walked a few more steps, then, stopped and said to herself, "Sonic doesn't wear contacts. Something weird is going on. And I wanna know what it is...After my spa day..." And she continued onto the spa.

Now, Sonic was back at home and was reading the instructions to the test. _Okay, so, two lines means I am pregnant, one line mean I'm not pregnant... _Sonic thought. Next, she opened the box and took out the test, her hands shaking a little as she did. She couldn't believe what she was about to just do. Take a pregnancy test. Sonic was terrified about what the results would say. She honestly didn't WANT to know what the results would be...Would this be a life changing day for her? She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. _Just pee on the stupid thing already!_She told herself. Finally, she listened to what her mind was telling her and finally took the test.

****Three minutes, she had to wait for three minutes to get the test results. And they were the longest three minutes of her life. Sonic hated waiting on anything, but she really hated waiting on this. She had to know and she had to know now. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, she stared at the test that she had set on the sink and wouldn't take her eyes off it. Already getting inpatient she started to pace back and forth. _What if I'm am pregnant? What will I tell everyone? What will I tell Tails? What will I tell Shadow? _Her mind was absolutely driving her crazy! After pacing back and forth and battling the thoughts that invaded her mind the three minutes was up. Slowly, she reach to pick up the test with a shaking hand and gulped before lifting it to look at it. Her eyes grew wide at what she saw, two lines...she clearly saw two lines... Overwhelming fear came over Sonic, as she dropped the test on the floor. She couldn't believe it... The test had shown that she was pregnant. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Not much to say about this chapter really, except it was a pain to write. And of course, don't forget to leave a review!** **I DO NOT own official Sonic characters. They belong to SEGA/Sonic Team.**

A Perfect Mistake

Chapter 3

She couldn't do it...She just couldn't do it! But, she had to, she had to tell him. Sonic knew there was no way of getting out of this. There would come a time where she would no longer be able to hide it. Here she was now outside of Shadow's house, thinking to herself what she would say to the hedgehog. Every time she reached up to knock on the door, she'd quickly pull away her hand and attempted to leave.

"Okay, Sonic just calm down...you can do this." Sonic said as she took a deep breath.

Once again she reached up and tried to knock on the door, but before she could, the door suddenly opened quickly and there was Shadow, he started to walk out of his house but quickly stopped when when he came face to face with Sonic, who looked as surprised as he was. This was it. She HAD to tell him. It was now. She opened up her mouth to say something, and instantly closed it again. She was NOT about to tell him THIS OUT IN THE OPEN she didn't want ANYONE to know. At least not right now.

_Tell him!_ Her mind argued.

"Shadow, we HAVE to talk..." She finally blurted out.

"About what? Look, if it has to do with your stupid competitive racing, I don't have time for it." Shadow replied sharply.

"Shadow, it's...it's...a private matter that we need to discuss inside." Sonic motions to the door. They walked in, and Shadow shut the door. Sonic's eyes looked blood shot, he could tell she was truly stressed.

"What's up? Why are you acting so weird?" Shadow asked, almost like he was forced to ask about her well being.

"Well... It's about..." She broke down. Tears fell, she couldn't keep the composure and dignity she tried so hard to muster. She didn't care if he called her weak. She was broken. She didn't want the burden and stress of what she was about to tell him. "I'm pregnant..."

"Wha?" Shadow was stunned. There wasn't no way. "Why are YOU telling ME this?"

"Are you an idiot? Do you not remember what happened almost a month and a half ago?" She was furious.

_Did he REALLY just say that to me?_ _Does he think I'm a slut?_ She was so angry with him she could just... She pushed him into the wall.

"Do I really have to put two and two for you, Shadow?" Sonic was really angry. Could he be any stupider?

"It might help." Shadow spat back. He did not want to believe he was going to be a father. He walked past her to sit on the couch, to try to get his thoughts together.

"The night we got drunk? Remember?" He got stupider. She couldn't believe how stupid men were.

He did remember all too well. He woke up that morning and found her sleeping at his side, he knew what they had done. But, there was no way it was his. At least, in his mind. He couldn't handle this pressure. Which was why he was asking so may stupid questions. Sonic must have thought he was a complete imbecile by now.

_My baby's Daddy is an imbecile..._ Sonic had so many thoughts like this whizzing through her head, but was too upset to use them.

"You know the truth. You know what happened that night. I'll prove your the father even if I have to take you to paternity court." She walked out, then, she turned around and walked back in.

"And just so you don't think I'm joking, here's the test." She dropped the test into his lap and walked out. After she had gone, Shadow looked at the test. It was positive. He was going to be a father.

"No more alcohol... Ever..." Shadow muttered as he punched the brick fireplace.

_Meanwhile..._

Sonic ran to nowhere, or, at least anywhere her feet would take her. She wanted to escape her problems. She didn't want to be a mother. Especially not the mother of one of Shadow's children. Sonic had so many different and difficult things that ran through her head. She didn't want this. Sonic didn't want to tell Tails about this. Let alone everyone else. What if she didn't have to?

_Just get rid of it. Nobody will know. It will ruin your life if you keep it. It's for the best for you and for Shadow. You can pretend it never happened..._ This thought screamed in her head. But, she couldn't do away with it? Could she?

"NO! I'm not going to kill it. I've got to have it. It's my mistake to deal with." Sonic had chosen. Now, no one could change her mind, not even the baby's father, Shadow could.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to apologize to everyone who was reading this story! I'm so sorry I haven't updated it in forever! I will atleast try to work on this story more than I have been, I just had major writer's block. Enjoy chapter 4!**

A Perfect Mistake

Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Sonic told Shadow that she was pregnant, and that he was going to be a father. And by now, everyone knew the news, that Sonic the Hedgehog was going to be a mother and that the father of her baby was Shadow the Hedgehog. Of course, just as Sonic had expected rumors had spread like wildfire about the two hedgehogs.

When Sonic first told Tails that she was pregnant, the two tailed fox thought it was all just a big joke that Sonic was telling him. When she went on to tell him that she had gotten drunk with Shadow and that the red and black hedgehog was the father of the baby, Tails was shocked, and only then he started to believe her story.

Tails couldn't help but feel a little joy at the thought of being an uncle, but he couldn't help also being a little upset at what his big sis had done. And he knew there were going to be some problems. Big problems. Sonic and Shadow didn't exactly get along all that well, and now they were going to have a child together! All because both of them were not using there brains at the time and had gotten drunk.Now they both had to pay for their mistake.

Tails knew that Sonic and Shadow both had to put the rivalry between them to a stop, and think about what was best for the little hoglet that would soon come into there lives. And with some help, maybe he could get them to realize they had to make a change with the way they acted towards each other. They had to think about what was best for there child now. So wither they like it or not, Sonic and Shadow had to at least try and get along with each other.

Now both Sonic and Tails were at the doctors for Sonic's first appointment, and there were a lot of people there at the woman's clinic in the waiting room, overjoyed soon to be mothers and fathers waiting to see the doctor themselves. As Sonic looked around the room at everybody, she could tell that mostly everyone in the room was looking down upon her, their hero going out and getting drunk and getting pregnant. Some did kept to there own business and left her alone, but most didn't. But, she ignored the whispers and nasty looks they gave her.

Tails was busy reading a magazine, while Sonic just sat quietly with her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently, her mind still raced with all kinds of thoughts.

The blue hedgehog didn't even notice that someone had sat beside her, and was staring right at her. She was a yellow hedgehog with light blue eyes, and long quills. She immediately recognized the impatient blue hedgehog sitting next to her was the moment she sat down next to her, she knew she was the famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hi, I'm Rhea. You're Sonic the Hedgehog, right?" The sun yellow hedgehog asked.

"Yeah, I'm Sonic, and this is Tails. I'm sure you've heard of him too." Sonic replied politely.

"Of course I have! And I have also heard of why you are here!" The yellow Hedgehog looked at Sonic with a huge smile across her face.

Sonic face palmed, this girl was here to just talk about her and Shadow's one moment of stupidity. Or so she thought...

"Oh no! I'm not here to degrade you. And well, as a matter a fact, you and me we're kind of in the same boat."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm pregnant too."

"Oh my gosh! Rhea didn't want to get pregnant because I'm pregnant did you?"

"No, my boyfriend and I just got a little reckless, ya know?"

Her phone buzzed loudly, and she picked it up and looked at it. Rhea quickly stood up and walked out the door, leaving her purse to save her seat next to the former role model that was now being called all kinds of horrible names over one moment.

After a few moments, the yellow hedgehog reentered the room with tears following from her eyes. The teary eyed hedgehog took her seat next to Sonic.

"What's wrong, Rhea?" Sonic asked.

"Well, that was my boyfriend. And I just told him I was pregnant with his child. He called me a liar and broke up with me. So, now I have to tell my parents by myself." She wiped tears from her eyes.

"Rhea, how old are you?" Tails asked.

"Seventeen. A single teen mom. I'm wondering if I should just get rid of it. I can't be a single parent. I need Randy's help. But, that's not going to happen now."

Rhea then broke down sobbing loudly, she didn't care if every one in the clinic looked at her, she was so heart broken that her boyfriend just abandon her at one time she needed him the most. She was scared and confused now, she didn't know what to do.

Both Sonic and Tails looked at one another with worried expressions before Sonic place a hand on the heart broken yellow hedgehog's shoulder. Sonic knew what she was feeling, because she still didn't know if Shadow was ever going to except their baby.

"Rhea, trust me. Keep the baby, it will save you from a lot of heartache later."

"My heart's already broken, so what would be one more little ache?"

"It wouldn't be one little heart ache, it would be guilt. And guilt hurts a whole lot more than that sleazebag dumping you just did."

Rhea sighed and she looked up at Sonic, wiping the tears from her eyes, as she thought about what Sonic had said to her.

"You know, you're right. Getting rid of the baby would have been what that excuse for a man would have wanted me to do, but I'm it's mother. I have a responsibility to protect this child." The yellow hedgehog put a hand on her stomach. "Thank you, Sonic. You just saved me from making a big mistake."

"Well, I'm not called a hero for no reason. Hey Rhea, would you mind giving me your number? I'd like to keep in touch."

"Ya know, I'd like that too."

Right after Rhea had given Sonic her number, a nurse came out calling her back to her appointment with the doctor.

"Sonic, Dr. Grady will see you now." She spoke in a very polite and calm voice.

"Well, guess it's time for me to see the doc now." Sonic said as she looked over at Tails. Sonic then got up from her seat and followed behind the nurse.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Sonic sat on the exam table wearing a patient gown, she didn't like having to wear one but it was mandatory. She sat alone as she swung her feet back and forth a little, the wax paper under her making a loud noise as she did**,** the blue hedgehog looked around the room at some of the different medical posters about pregnancy and was even reading them when the door to the room suddenly swung open real fast, startling her. It was Dr. Grady, he was a middle aged green raccoon.

"Hello there, Sonic." He smiled kindly at the blue hedgehog.

Dr. Grady wasted no time and went over to sit on a stool in front of Sonic, he got out his clipboard and pen as he started to ask Sonic all kinds of different questions about her medical history.

"Are you currently on any medication Sonic?"

"No."

"Have you been hospitalize recently?"

"Nope."

The questioning went on, until Dr. Grady put down his clip board for now, and then got out his stethoscope, and put it to her chest as he listen closely to the beating of Sonic's heart. Once he was done checking her heart beat, the raccoon doctor then went on to check her weight, blood pressure, and the last test, which Sonic did not like at all, was a blood test.

"Well Sonic, you seem to be in very good health. But do you have any questions you'd like to ask?"

"Not that I can think of." Sonic said as she prodded her cheek.

"Well then your free to go, but here is a list of foods you should and should not eat, and also drink lots of water too. And don't forget to stop at the front desk and get when your next appointment is." Dr. Grady said as he handed her the list.

Sonic glanced at the list, and judging by it, Sonic was going to have to stay away from chili dogs while she was pregnant.

Just before Dr. Grady was about to leave the room to give Sonic some privacy to change out of the patient gown she was wearing, he swiftly turned around to face her, forgetting to tell her one very important thing.

"And remember Sonic, no running. At all."

Sonic said nothing, just nodded her head, to show that she had heard him and watched as he then left the room leaving her alone to change now.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Tails looked up just in time as Sonic came back out into the waiting room. She smiled over at him when she spotted him, and he got up from his seat, and met her over at the front desk, Sonic had to get a paper from there on when her next appointment with the doctor was.

Sonic had also noticed that Rhea wasn't there in the waiting room anymore, and figured she must had been called back now to see the doctor.

After Sonic had gotten the paper about her appointment that she needed from the lady working at the front desk, her and Tails turned to leave the clinic.

"So how it go?"

"Good except they did a blood test..." Sonic then showed Tails the wound on her arm.

Once the two of them were outside and there were no people close by, Sonic then began explaining to Tails about her plan to visit Shadow soon, and talk about all this.

"I don't know when, but I've got to talk to Shadow again. I have a feeling hes going to be like Rhea's boyfriend and not want anything to do with the baby. I'm actually scared about all this Tails. I can't raise a baby by myself."

"Sonic you know you will always have me to help you, but you and Shadow are the baby's parents, the baby is both your responsibility, your both gonna have to realize you have to make some changes."

"I know, I know...I just don't think it will happen Tails, Shadow doesn't really like me, we've never gotten along with each other. I'll talk with him, I don't know when, but I will."

Sonic knew Tails was right, the baby was there responsibility and there had to be changes made between them. But she didn't think it would work out. She knew Shadow would not be willing to make those changes.

She would talk to him again, she didn't know how or when, but she was. Even if she had to force him into talking with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this story hasn't been updated in forever, I didn't know what to do next. I haven't forgotten about it, just had writer's block. Knuckles and Rouge appear in this chapter along with their daughter Gem! She is a red echidna like Knuckles. And to those of you who have read "A Broken Heart" I'm working on a prequel to it! I do not own the official Sonic the Hedgehog characters they belong to SEGA/Sonic Team. **

A Perfect Mistake

Chapter 5

Sonic slowly opened her tired eyes and looked around at her surroundings. The room she was in was almost pitch black except for a bright fluorescence light shining down above her head. She looked around the room as best as he could with it being mostly dark around. From what she could make out, it looked like a medical room, a birthing room to be precise.

The blue hedgehog then looked down at her abdomen, and found that she was now heavily pregnant. Her belly was bigger than a beach ball, it almost looked unnatural, she looked to be pregnant with about ten babies at the same time. Attached to her arm, was an IV that hurt very badly. There was dried blood all over her arm where they attached the IV.

Quickly, she tried to move her legs to get up from the bed, so she could go find Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, but she stopped as she found her feet were bound to the bed so she couldn't move. Next, she tried to move her arms, but her wrist were bound to her sides. She couldn't move at all. No matter how hard she tried to break her wrists and feet free from the restraints, she was helplessly trapped.

Sonic could hear distant screams of torture coming from outside the room in other parts of this wretched hospital. The terrifying screams were all female voices, mothers giving birth, but something terrifying was happening to all of them.

The cobalt blue hedgehog tried desperately to break free, she wanted to escape from this awful place, and save both her life and her baby's. But she couldn't she was to weak to move and getting weaker by the minute, it must have been from the weird stuff in the IV.

"Tails! Knuckles! Amy! Please! Help me!"

The terrified hedgehog continued to shout repeatably to her friends, but no matter how much she called out to them, they never came to her rescue.

Sonic fell back on the bed, quickly thinking of a way to escape from this hospital. She had to get out of here, before it was too late.

Just as she was about to pull the IV out of her arm, a strange hand suddenly appeared from her left and pulled the hedgehog's hand away from the IV.

Sonic swiftly looked up and found a strange shadowy creature adorned in surgical scrubs, it wore a doctors mask over its face and it's eyes were pure white with no pupils.

"Don't touch that. The doctor will be here very soon, and then we will begin." The creature's voice was very deep and creepy.

"Begin what?" Sonic asked terrified.

"For the baby to be born..." Another voice came from the right of her.

Sonic looked over to the right and there was other shadowy figure. Within a second, a whole bunch of them suddenly appeared out of no where around her, they observed her with their pure white eyes.

"I believe it is time. Call in the doctor." One of them said.

"What?! N-no!" Sonic tried again to break free, but the creatures held her down, as she screamed in fear.

Then, the door across the room quickly opened, letting in a bright light and a dark hedgehog in surgical scrubs stepped into the room. In his hand he held a chainsaw.

When Sonic saw the chainsaw, she started to scream again and fight to get away.

As the hedgehog came closer, Sonic saw that it was Shadow wearing the surgical scrubs. The blue hedgehog look at him with fearful eyes, as he approached the bed, and quickly turned on the chainsaw.

"Shadow! What are you doing!? Please, don't do this Shadow!? Please!"

Shadow started to laugh loudly like a maniac as he brought the chainsaw closer to Sonic, ignoring her heartfelt cries.

Sonic felt the chainsaw cut painfully into her skin, her blood spattered everywhere as she screamed out in excruciating pain.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

The blue hedgehog shot straight up from the couch she was asleep on as she screamed hysterically. Next thing she knew, Tails was right beside her trying to get her to calm down.

"Sonic, what's wrong? What happened?" Tails asked as he held the hedgehog in a hug.

"Tails, I had a dream, about Shadow... He tried to hurt me and the baby. He had a chainsaw...and...and he..." Sonic couldn't bare to talk about the dream, let alone even think about it.

"It's alright Sonic, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Sonic just sat there staring at the floor, she couldn't get that horrible image out of her head. Shadow cutting her up with the chainsaw to get the baby, and seeing her blood splash everywhere. It had felt so real to her, like she actually could feel the chainsaw tearing her skin apart violently.

The hedgehog and fox just sat beside each other silently, Tails still held Sonic in a hug, hoping she would feel better. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Tails quickly got up from sitting beside Sonic to answer the door. He was surprised to found out who was on the other side of the door.

"Shadow?" Tails gasped.

"I want to talk to Sonic." Shadow demanded.

"Uh...Shadow..I don't know- "

Before Tails could even finished speaking, Sonic suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Her fist made contacted with Shadow's nose, and the red and black hedgehog fell to the ground as he held his hand over his now injured nose.

"What was that for!?" Shadow roared.

"Why won't you just accept our baby!?"

Sonic got over Shadow as she started to scream in his face something about chainsaws. Using one of his hands the red and black hedgehog smacked the blue one in the head with so much force, she went flying and fell over on her side.

"Sonic!" Tails screamed.

Tails didn't know what to do to stop the two angry hedgehogs from brutally hurting each other. Shadow now had his hands on Sonic's throat as he started to choke her from anger. The blue hedgehog fought to try and pry the dark hedgehog's hands away from her throat. It worried Tails even more when Sonic started to turn a little white in the face.

The two tailed fox was now trying desperately to get Shadow off of Sonic before he would kill her. He was practically screaming at the angry dark hedgehog to stop what he was doing before he did some serious damage to the blue hedgehog.

About that time, Knuckles, Rouge and their two year old daughter Gem, came upon the scene of the two hedgehogs fighting it out.

The red echidna quickly ran up and helped Tails in getting Shadow away from Sonic. Once the two of them were separated, Rouge, with her daughter in her arms, quickly ran up to Shadow and started to yell in his face for what he had done.

"Shadow, what has gotten into you!? Why would you choke a pregnant woman!?"

The red and black hedgehog acted like he didn't even see the white bat, he just continued to glare at the blue hedgehog still laying on the ground, who was also glaring up at him as well.

Then, without another word spoken, Shadow turned around and left leaving the other five. Sonic watched as Shadow walked away as if nothing had ever happened. Anger came over the blue hedgehog and she wanted to chase him down and beat his face in.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine, buddy." Sonic replied.

"You should probably go get check out Sonic." Knuckles spoke up.

"Hes right Sonic, you should go to the emergency room to see if you and the baby are both okay." Rouge said as her and Tails helped Sonic off the ground.

Fear suddenly struck Sonic as she thought about her baby.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Tails stood outside the door to the emergency room, he didn't know if he was allowed to do this or not, but that didn't stop him.

The two tailed fox had called Amy, and explained to her what had happened, that Sonic and Shadow had gotten into a bad fight and that Sonic was at the emergency room now, she came down to the hospital as fast as she could.

Amy, Knuckles, Rouge and their daughter, Gem all waited in the packed waiting room.

There was quite a few people in the emergency room at the moment. Tails could see that Sonic was laying on a bed, but he could only see her red and white shoes, as the curtain was pulled almost around the bed she was on.

He hoped that both Sonic and the baby were alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow... It been awhile. A long while! Its been months since I've updated any of my stories and over a year I think since I've updated this story! I'm so sorry everyone! But I'm back now finally! Anyway, don't expect this to be a wonderful chapter as it basically a filler chapter and really doesn't process the story much at all (At least to me anyway). I know that all this story seems to be is Sonic and Shadow fighting back and forth with each other but I'm hoping by the next chapter that will change and is story will finally (after six chapters) take off and get more interesting! Here is chapter six of A Perfect Mistake. Please don't for forget to leave a review! I love hearing from you all! I do not own the Sonic The Hedgehog characters they belong to SEGA/Sonic Team.**

A Perfect Mistake

Chapter 6

It was quiet all around expect for the noisy fan currently blowing cool air in Sonic's face. For some reason, this made her feel better, as she didn't feel her best today. As the blue hedgehog lay still in her bed, thoughts of what happened just the day before came flooding back into her mind.

Her having that strange dream that honestly scared her because it felt so real. The grisly dream about Shadow killing her and the baby with the chainsaw, Shadow then shows up unexpectedly, and Sonic punched him suddenly out of sheer anger of him always saying 'the baby wasn't his' when he knew good and well that the baby WAS his. And the next thing is what hurt Sonic to think about. Shadow just didn't want the baby to be his.

But their little fight between them yesterday ended with her in the emergency room scared that something had happened to the little one growing inside her. Thankfully, the baby was just fine.

A doctor had done an ultrasound on Sonic to check on the baby, from what Sonic could make out on the screen when they had done the ultrasound, was that the baby didn't look very big at all and you definitely couldn't tell if it was male or female yet. In fact, it didn't even look like a baby hedgehog!

Because of the fight, the doctor had gave strict orders to Sonic that she must stay in bed for at least a few days to continue to check if the baby was still doing fine. And even though it nearly kills her to stay put in one place for to long, Sonic knew this was for the best. The baby's health and well being came before her own needs.

But one thing Sonic just couldn't let go of no matter how much she tried, was why didn't she think about the baby yesterday, when she had punched Shadow? The blue hedgehog knew that the dark hedgehog would fight her back. He always did! Why did she let her anger get the better of her and punch him knowing that a fight would break out? It was just as much her fault that the fight happened than his.

"_Is it because deep down... I really don't want the baby either?"_

"_No... I love my baby." _

"_Do you really Sonic? You know this baby will be nothing but trouble for you!"_

"_That's not true! I love my baby! I love my baby very much!" _

"_Keep telling yourself that"_

"_Shut up_!"

"Sonic! Are you okay?"

The cobalt blue hedgehog opened her eyes widely with shock to the sight of her best friend Tails towered above her, on his face was a look that was a mixture of worry and confusion. Sonic then took notice of what she was doing, she had the pillow wrapped around her head in an attempt to tone out the voice that was causing her to suffer. Little did she know, it was her own voice.

"Are you Okay?" Tails Repeated.

"Hey, buddy." Sonic spoke before smiling sheepishly at Tails.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" The blue hedgehog then went back to_ trying_ to look relaxed.

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe because you.. were talking to yourself."

"I... was?"

Tails sighed to himself before sitting down on the side of Sonic's bed. The yellow fox hesitated a moment before he started to speak. He had been thinking for days for ideas as to how Sonic and Shadow could work out their differences and think about the little baby that would come into this big world soon. And today, he finally found an idea that he hoped would work. It was a very crazy idea, so who knows if it would.

But Tails had stalled long enough in telling Sonic his idea, and thought he might as well just tell her now and get it over with. He knew she wasn't going to like it one bit, this idea of his and that she would put up a fight about how it was the most 'stupidest idea that Tails ever had'.

"Sonic, I've been thinking. I have an idea as to how we can get Shadow to finally accept the baby. I just don't think you will like it very much." Tails spoke in a quiet voice.

The blue hedgehog's ears suddenly perked up at the sound of Tails' words as she opened her tired green eyes from her dose and look at Tails with a sluggish look upon her face. She looked a bit pale. Tails wonder why she looked this way, especially when the doctor had said that both Sonic and the baby were okay. Why did she look so sickly?

"What is this idea then? At this point, I don't care what it is as long as it gets Shadow to stop being the jerk that he is!" Sonic asked as she closed her glossy eyes again and continued to rest.

"Well... What if you moved in with Shadow?"

Sonic's head shot up from the pillow and she immediately looked at Tails with a sharp look plastered across her face.

"No way, Tails! That is the most stupidest idea you have ever had!"

How did Tails know that Sonic would react this way? He knew her all to well honestly. The fox knew that this would be what she would say and do!

"Well Sonic, you did say you didn't care what kind of idea it was, as long it changed Shadow's mind about being a father! And who knows, maybe it will!"

"No Tails, it would change anything! You know what it would cause? Me back in the emergency room!

"But, Sonic... you have to get him to accept that he is the father some way. You both are running away from the problem!" Tails argued as he stood up from sitting on the side of bed, his hands in fists.

"You can't make me go Tails, and that's final." Sonic huffed before rolling over in bed with her back turned towards the fox.

"We'll just see about that, Sonic..." Tails said as he crossed his arms angerly.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

"I can't believe you are making me do this, Tails..." Sonic said in an annoyed tone as she watched Tails ring the door bell to Shadow's house.

The blue hedgehog would rather be anywhere than Shadow's house at the moment. But, here she was with suits cases in hand and well, possibly moving in with Shadow. That is, if the dark hedgehog would allow her in his home. He too, would put up a fight about this, Sonic knew that for sure.

"Oh look, he isn't at home, let's go..."

Sonic turned around to make a break for it, and for a split second, forgot she couldn't run at all while pregnant. She just wanted to get away, she didn't want this! Why didn't Tails get it that this idea of his wasn't going to work. The yellow fox quickly caught her by her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't even think about it, Sonic. Besides you can't run while pregnant remember?"

"Yeah... I know."

Of course she couldn't run, because it might do some harm to the baby running that fast. Doctor's orders...

Defeated, Sonic turned back around with annoyance about the time the door flew open and there stood Shadow, with the usual scowl that was always upon his face. No big surprise there.

"What do you want?" Shadow retorted as he rolled his eyes seeing who it was at his front door.

"Listen Shadow," Tails began "You are going to be a father soon rather you like it or not. It's time that you-".

"Step up and be a man!" Sonic blared out suddenly, catching both Tails and Shadow off guard.

The dark hedgehog stood still with a stern glared at the yellow fox and blue hedgehog standing in front of him.

"So you both came here to yell at me over the child. Or... did you come here to punch me again?"

Shadow's ruby eyes turned towards the female blue hedgehog as he said the last part. Which did nothing but make Sonic's blood boil from anger at this words. Both the 'you came here to yell at me over the child and the part about if she was going to punch him again.

Oh, did she ever feel like punching him over those nasty remark. It took Sonic everything she had to keep from throwing about a million punches at that smug little face of Shadow's.

"I did not came here to punch you again, Shadow." Sonic spoke with gritted teeth she was so outraged.

"No, she came here to move in with you." Tails piped up rather quickly.

It took a moment for the fox's words to fully sink in the dark hedgehog's brain. But once the words did, Shadow quickly had a rude response for Tails' statement. And that was an instant slam of the door to both their faces.

"Oh, I am so sick of this.." Sonic fumed as she practically jumped at the door and immediately started to beat on the door loudly and shouting at Shadow.

"Shadow! Open this stupid door now! Stop ignoring me you... idiot!"

The cobalt hedgehog suddenly stopped beating on the front door in a frenzy as she took a minute to point an accusing finger at the door blocking her from the dark hedgehog inside as she cried out.

"I am so sick of you treating me like this! I will stay out here all night if I have to."

"Stay out there all night! I don't care what you do!" Came Shadow's voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh, That's it!" The irritated hedgehog stomped her foot down in annoyance.

Without another word spoken, Sonic hastily turned around and stomped way from the door. Tails became very suspicious of her actions when he seen her walking around Shadow's front yard, as if she was searching for something in the grass.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" the fox inquired.

No answer came from her lips as she continued to search around in the yard. What ever it that Sonic was looking for she finally found it, Tails watched she reached down and picked something up.

As Sonic trotted back towards Shadow's front door, Tails seen that Sonic held a big gray rock in her gloved hand. Fear struck the fox immediately, he knew just what it was the hedgehog was going to do with that rock.

"Sonic! NO!" Tails reached out to try and stop her as he screamed out.

Too late. The sound of shattering glass filled the air followed by a pained cry from Shadow inside the house. He must had been close to the window Sonic threw the rock at. And she must have hit him, this was not good, not good at all. Sonic had let her anger towards Shadow get the better of her once again.

Maybe it was Shadow's turn to go to the emergency room this time.


End file.
